This invention relates to belt mounted accessories, and more particularly to a device that mounts on a belt to hold keys such that the keys may be readily detached for use, and then reattached, while the device itself may be removed from the belt and reattached without unbuckling the belt even though the device will not fall off the belt when unbuckled.